camp_cashfandomcom-20200213-history
List of antagonists
The complete list of all the antagonists in the series. Blaineley Blaineley is the overall main antagonist of the series, appearing in every season. She is vain, cruel, sarcastic, sadistic, aggressive, and pushy. First generation Chance Ominous and mysterious, Chance is a talented painter. He prefers being alone to clear his mind and be at peace. He looks down on everyone, believing himself to be better than everyone else. Upon his first appearance, he mocks the other males on the island because they look differently than him. In the first episode, he immediately talks down about everyone on his team in the confessional. In the second episode, Chance mocks Ariel for her lack of intelligence, which causes him to earn the dislike of Kia, who at this point in time, wanted to keep the interactions between teams as minimal as possible.Before the challenge takes place, Chance reveals that he does not care for any of his teammates, admitting that he wouldn't care if they had all died. This earns him the hatred of his team, and his laziness causes him to get threatened by Cole and Violet, promising his elimination if they lost. He refuses to compete in the challenge and his team loses the first challenge two to one. Violet's threat comes true, and Chance's team eliminates him, however Chance tries to escape his elimination, demanding to stay, threatening Blaineley and his team. However, Chance's short tantrum is stopped when Derek and Sareena take him down and throw him into the boat of losers. Kia Kia is the main antagonist of Camp Cash: Island. While being sassy, sarcastic, malicious, fierce, confident, cunning, and intelligent, Kia also has her sweet side, which is hardly shown, and while she hardly shows it, she does have a sweet spot for her twin sister, and also Zyeb. In the first episode, Kia and Ariel arrive together, and she is immediately unhappy with everyone. Upon Cole's arrival, they immediately don't get along due to her dour expressions. Upon Marc's arrival, the two argue over Marc's sarcastic comments. She gagged when Dina arrived and became friends with Ariel, fought with Atlas over Ariel's attention, called Derek a liar, mocked Geo, and got irritated with Zyeb. She then scared Ariel and Vanilla at lunch. In the second episode, Kia argues with Chance, and is restrained from attacking him. Kia thrusts herself into the team leader position, earning her the dislike of Cassy. After watching Chance's negativity affect their team, Kia appears in the confessional, upset that the other team will tear themselves apart before she gets the chance to do it herself. As the team leader, Kia makes strategic moves that gives her team the win. Kia taking the win also earns her the dislike of the other teams leader, Sareena. In the third episode, Kia questions Cassy as to where she went the previous night, but got no response, angering her. On the way to the challenge, when Zyeb suggests a team picnic, to which Kia agrees, but then quickly shoots it down, saying that she won't be spending any private time with him. As team leader, she pits Zyeb against Derek, herself against Sareena, Cassy against Marc, herself against Violet, Ariel against Violet, Geo against Vanilla, Glenda against Cole, Trevin against Dina, Atlas against Vanilla, and Cassy against Sareena. In Kia's battle with Violet, she dipped her jousting stick into the water and picked an electric eel up with it, while Violet stuck a homemade taser onto hers, and electrocuted each other, resulting in a draw In the fourth episode, Kia stands with Ariel, locked outside of the spa hotel bathroom because Trevin had locked himself in. A furious Kia yelled and pounded on the door. After Trevin came out of the bathroom and asked the twins how he looked, a furious Kia told hims that he looked no different than he previously did. When Ariel tried to go to the bathroom, Kia just shoves her away and goes in instead. After Cassy had talked to Cole, Kia immediately reprimands her and slows the team down to make a public display of Cassy to the team if they disobeyed her, however this doesn't work out well for Kia, as her sister is the only one to take her side, making her stomp off with her sister to complete the challenge for themselves. While looking around for Ariel's item at the cave, her cluelessness irritated Kia, who makes her go into the cave alone to retrieve her bat necklace. After Ariel gets her own item, Kia drags her along to find hers. After Kia spots her item, and tries to go after it, she gets hit by a booby trap. Upon getting back up, she gets the idea of making Ariel get it for her. She tricks Ariel into getting her item by promising her the team leader position. Ariel's graceful movements makes her able to get to Kia's trophy without getting hurt in the slightest, angering Kia, who gets jealous and tries getting to her sister and the trophy, but sets off a series of booby traps. In the fifth episode, Kia gets into an argument with Cassy over her treatment of Ariel, and then gets into a verbal fight with Trevin on opposite sides of the bathroom door. Kia, tired of Trevin occupying the bathroom so much, takes the door off the hinges, throws it out of the way, and throws Trevin out of the spa hotel door. As punishment for making the team late, Kia uses Trevin as a scythe to cut any obstacles from their path, and when Blaineley was describing the challenge and Ariel interrupted, and irritated Kia struck her down using Trevin. When Blaineley shoots Geo to make the teams equal, an angry Kia protests, saying that she should've shot Trevin instead. When the Killer Gophers went to their base, Ariel reveals that Kia promised her team leader, which makes Kia embarrassed, because she thought that Ariel wouldn't be able to get the trophy without getting hurt. However, Kia uses Ariel's position to force her thoughts onto Ariel, and in turn, everyone else on the team. After Marc drops from a tree over the Killer Gopher fort, surprising Kia, and shooting Cole, she mocks Marc for making the teams work easy for them, but she is disarmed by Cassy when she comes up to Marc, questioning him. After Marc had kissed Cassy, Kia takes her gun back from Cassy, and reveals her new alliance to them, before she has Ariel and Glenda shoot both of them down. When Derek left Sareena to shoot Trevin down, Kia and her alliance had cornered him in the clearing, where she then gave the commands to shoot him and take his gun. After Dina had shot Ariel down, Kia demands Glenda to shoot Dina, however the two shoot each other and are taken out. Realizing that it was now just her hunting down Sareena, Kia got giddy. Kia effortlessly shot her down and eliminated her, winning for her team. After Marc had begged Kia to find a way to keep his team from finding out that he had shot and eliminated Cole, she, Ariel, and Glenda had appeared to the Screaming Bass, and easily convinced them that Dina was the one who had shot Cole, making Dina the first person to be eliminated by Kia. Violet Category:Camp Cash: Island Category:Camp Cash Action Category:Camp Cash Reloaded Category:Camp Cash Island contestant Category:Camp Cash Action contestant Category:Camp Cash: Reloaded contestant